The Not So Innocent Child
by xRaiMoonsAbyss
Summary: In a state of recovering, Allen comes to terms with his feelings for the samurai. Yullen! R
1. Prologue

Me: A plot bunny came to me in my sleep again.

Lavi: Whoop – dee – freakin – doo

Me: Hey mister, why're you so grumpy?

Lavi: Because, I just woke up, and I haven't eaten, and I was called here...

Me: Oh...

Allen: Rai-chan does not own D. Gray Man

Kanda: ...

Me: LET THE STORY BEGIN!!

--

**The (Not So) Innocent Child**

--

"Kanda!! Nii-san wants to see you in his office!" Linali yelled from afar.

"Tch, what does the mad scientist want now?" Kanda mutters as he walks up to her.

"I don't know but come on, he's waiting!" Linali says as she leads the way to her brother's office.

--

"What is it Komui?" Kanda asks impatiently.

"Hohoho, I just wanted you to try this Kanda-kun." Komui says holding out a vile filled with a clear liquid.

"What exactly is that?" Kanda asks bitterly.

"My, my, I'll explain once you drink it." Komui says smiling.

"Tch, fine. If it'll get me out of here sooner." Kanda says scowling, taking the vile and drinking the unknown substance.

"Kufufufufu." Komui whispers as a flash of light appears before them.

"Nii-san, is it working?" Linali asks.

"Shhhh, wait and see my dear Linali." Komui says. "Wait, and see..."

When the light dissipates, there is but a small child standing before the Lee siblings. A small Kanda Yuu to be exact.

"That is, that's, this little adorable child is... Kanda?" Linali asks, squealing in delight.

"Ie. Watashi wa Yuu-chan!" the child says in a cute, happy, and bubbly voice.

"Nii-san? Um, what exactly did that substance do to him?" Linali asks nervously.

"Hm, it turns the person who drank it into a child, and all that stuff with being a child. You know, emotions, knowledge, mind, habbits, all of that stuff." Komui explains.

"Kyaaaa!! Kanda you look so adorable as a child." Linali says happily.

"So, my dearest Linali, is there anything else I can help you with? This plan of yours may take a lot more than 1 person."

"Hm...Oh, I KNOW!! Nii-sama, could you please call Allen here?" Linali says darkly.

"Ahahaha, of course Lianli."

* * *

Okay, so the prologue is a teeeensy bit short. I just wanted to see if people would like it or not.

So, if 'ya want more, click that little button that says go, and leave a review!!

-Rai, Moon'sEclipse


	2. Play With Me Allen!

Me: Wooh!! People like the story!! YAY!! I'M SO HAPPY!!

Little Kanda: Rai-chan doesn't own D. Gray Man!!

Kanda: ...oh hell no

Allen: What, he's cute, leave him alone BaKanda.

Lavi: Yup, I agree with Allen!! Sooo adorable!!

Little Kanda: WE HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY!!

Kanda: Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Allen: Kanda! Don't curse infront of the little one!!

Kanda:...tch

--

**The (Not So) Innocent Child **

**Chapter 1: Play With Me Allen!**

--

"Ah, Komui, what -yawn- is the reason -yawn- you called me -yawn- here?" Allen asks tiredly.

"Well Allen, you see, my dearest Linali, has...a...request." Komui says nervously.

"A request? And what would the request be?" Allen asks, curiousity taking over.

"Well, you see, we would like you to, I mean, Linali wants you to, she want-

"Allen-kun, could you please watch over Kanda?" Linali asks, moving the small child infront of her.

"That child is...he...small...little, what the hell?!" Allen asks, completely dumbfounded.

"Well you see Allen-kun, my brother, well, Kanda accidently drank one of Nii-san's experiments." Linali lied.

"Oh...well then...wait, you want **me **to take care of Kanda?" Allen asks.

"Oh pretty pretty pretty please Allen-kun!!" Linali begs.

"I, ugh, fine. 'Cmere Kanda." Allen says.

"Ie. Call me Yuu!!" said child says cutely.

"Yuu?" Allen asks, sweatdropping at the child's behavior.

"Mhm, that's my name isn't it? So call me Yuu, I don't know why you're all calling me by my last name." Kanda says.

"Okaaaay then, Yuu-kun, I'm Allen Walker, it's nice to meet you." Allen says smiling.

"Allen-ki!!"

"Allen-ki?" Allen asks.

"Ah, since you're name is Allen, and you're my aniki, and besides...saying Allen-aniki is too long, so I shortened it to Allen-ki!!" Kanda says estaticly.

"Ahaha, that's reasonable. Well then Yuu-kun, what would you like to do today?"

"Hmmm...uh...Allen-ki!! Play with meee!!" Kanda said grabbing Allen's leg.

"Sure, why not. Well, please excuse us then." Allen says as he lifts Kanda up and carries him to the cafeteria.

--

"So, Allen-chan, explain to me again why you have to take care of Yuu-chan?" Lavi asks grinning.

"At least someone here calls me by my first name." Kanda says pouting. Allen looks at him and chuckles.

"Yuu-chan just, he, did he just pout?" Lavi asks.

"Yea, effects of the thing he drank, although i'm not sure how long this will last." Allen says banging his head on the table.

"Ah, Allen-ki,you're gonna hurt your head if you do that!!" Kanda says from his spot on Allen's lap.

"Hn, oh, gomen."

"Don't say sorry to me, apologize to your head!!" The small boy demanded.

"Uh, hey head, I'm sorry for banging you against the table?" Allen tried.

" -giggles- Wow, you're silly Allen-ki."

"But, you just, I, you said to, you know what just forget it..." Allen sighs.

"Man Allen, you're gonna have a hard time." Lavi laughs.

"Agh!! Just shut up Lavi!!" A very exasperated Allen yells.

"Allen-ki, you alright?" A very concerned voice asks. Allen looks down at the young boy in his lap who is staring intently at him, and his expression softens.

"Ah, I'm fine, don't worry." Allen smiles.

"I like Allen-ki's smile, they make Allen-ki look really pretty!" Kanda says smiling.

Allen flushes and looks away.

"Allen-ki?"

"Awwww, Allen, you look so cute!! And look, you're blushing!!" Lavi teases.

"Ahhh!! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP LAVI!! OR I'LL FREAKING TURN YOU INTO MINCED MEAT WITH CROWN CLOWN!!"

"Allen-ki, stop yelling, it's scaring me." Kanda whispers softly, covering his ears.

Allen glares at Lavi, then looks down at Kanda, embracing the smalller body.

"Gomen Kanda, I didn't mean to scare you, are you ok?" Allen asks.

"Mhm, I'll be fine." Kanda says gripping Allen's shirt. His words being mumbled into Allen's chest.

" -sigh- Kanda..." Allen glares daggers at the bunny again.

"Eeeeek. Um, well then, I guess I'll be going...see ya later Allen, Yuu-chan!!" Lavi says as he hastily makes his way out of the cafeteria.

"Kanda? How about we head up to my room?" Allen asks.

"Really? So I can sleep with Allen-ki tonight?" Kanda asks happily.

"Un. As long as you want." Allen says, smiling fondly at the small boy.

Kanda gets up and kisses Allen on the cheek.

"Arigatou Allen-ki!! Anata wo aishiteru!!" Kanda chirps happily.

"I-I-I, your welcome K-Kanda." Allen stutters, hiding his rapidly growing blush beneath his bangs.

"Allen-ki? Daijoubu?" Kanda asks worryingly, putting his hand to Allen's forehead, only causing Allen's blush to grow.

"Uh, I-I-I'm fine, really. Shall we go up to my room now?" Allen asks as he gets up and takes Kanda's hand in his.

"Yeah, okay!! Come on, let's go!!" Kanda says as he starts tugging Allen in some random direction.

" -laughs- Kanda, you don't know where my room is do you?" Allen asks, laughing once again as he sees Kanda's pouty, look of determination. "I didn't think so, now come on, I'll lead the way." Allen says.

**After 5 minutes of walking...**

"Ne, Allen-ki, I'm -yawn- tired. Carry me?" Kanda asks, pouting ever so cutely.

" -sigh- Fine, come here." Allen says kneeling, looking at Kanda with open arms.

"Arigatou, Allen-ki!!"

"Your welcome." Allen says, picking Kanda up bridal style.

"No, I mean it, Arig-yawn-atou, Allen-ki. I wanna be with -yawn- Allen-ki fore-yawn-ver." Kanda says sleepily as he smiles up at Allen. "Ne, Allen-ki, can I get a goodnight kiss?"

Allen blinks repeatedly and blushes. Seeing that Allen was busy thinking about something, Kanda pouted and decided to get a kiss on his own.

"I uh, Kanda I mmph--

"Goodnight Allen-ki." Kanda says smiling as he snuggles into Allen's chest.

" -sigh- Goodnight, Yuu-chan." Allen says, kissing Kanda on the forehead.

But, unbeknowest to Allen, two scheming Lee siblings were around the corner watching his every move, giggling as they did so...

"Nii-san, everything is going as planned! Oh, thank you thank you thank you!! Thank you ever so much!!" Linali whispers.

"Mhm, anything for you my dearest Linali!"

* * *

So...I got quite a few reviews for that short prologue, and I'm really happy!! So, here's the next chapter.

Tell me what you think, good, bad, okay, anything in between?

Well then, see ya later!!

-Rai, Moon'sEclipse

**--OMAKE--**

"Allen-ki, do you love me?"

"I, um, well, I guess I d-

"Waaaaaah!! Allen-ki doesn't love me!!"

"Kanda, I

"I told you before didn't I, it's Yuu!!" Kanda says crossing his arms.

"-SIGH- Yuu-chan I do lo-

"Allen-ki is getting tired of meeee!!"

"Yuu can you let me fini-

"Allen-ki doesn't wanna take care of me anymore!!"

"Like I was saying Yuu, can I please fini-

"WAAAAAH!!"

"CAN I PLEASE JUST FINISH WHAT I WAS SAYING?" Allen yells, clearly annoyed.

"Ok."

"Yuu, I love you, I really do. Believe me?"

"Un!"


	3. Capability

Me: Thank you all of you who reviewed!! I love you soooo much!! Oh, and I hope you guys don't mind, but to make the story a little more interesting, I'm gonna make it a bit more dramatic and intense, all in due time. Oh, I don't own D. Gray Man. Now, let the story begin!! Oh yes, beware of Komui evilness and OOCness…And I'd like to wish Nella-chan a happy belated birthday!!

Lavi: Hey, you took our job!

Allen: That's not really nice...

Me: Agh, let the story begin!!

--

**The (Not So) Innocent Child**

**Chapter 2: Capability**

**--**

**Last time:**

"_Nii-san, everything is going just as planned! Oh thank you thank you thank you! Thank you ever so much!" Linali whispers._

"_Mhm, anything for you my dearest Linali!"_

--

"I'm coming in." A cold voice said from outside the door.

"Rouvelier?" Komui asks disbelievingly, staring at the man before him.

"Supervisor, I understand that due to one of your little potions, one of our exorcists has been turned into a small, worthless child." Rouvelier spat disgustingly. "Because of you, we may be endangering the lives of all the people who live here in the order."

'As if you care about them anyway' Komui thinks. "Sir, I understand that the temporary loss of an exorcist endangers us, but I do not think that-

"Did I ask you for your opinion supervisor?"

"No sir. Forgive my sudden outburst."

"I hope you know I will not allow that child to stay idle. He will be sent on missions to fight the akuma, despite his current form."

"Inspector, if you would allow some time for the potion's affects to wear off before sending him out-

"Supervisor, an exorcist is an exorcist, as long as they are compatible with innocence, regardless of anything else, they will be sent out onto that battlefield. Do I make myself clear? We cannot afford to lose this ongoing war. We will win no matter what the cost."

'Of course all you care about is this godforsaken war. Should have guessed. But I will not allow Kanda to go out there as he is.' Komui thinks angrily.

"Inspector, pardon my rudeness, but if you send him out there, there's a high chance that he will die. If you care so much about us winning this war, why would you let an exorcist, a child none the less, to just go and get himself killed when he is obviously not in any shape or form to fight and defend himself?" Komui was now, royally pissed. "If you want to win this damn war so much, why don't you send someone more capable at the moment?"

"Supervisor, you are going against my orders. I'm not sure you'd want your sister to hear that you were executed because you were charged with treason."

"I would appreciate it if you kept my darling Linali out of this conversation. And sir, he is only a-

"I don't care what he is, as I said, all that matters is that he is an exorcist. You will send him out on a mission as soon as possible, and that is an order, do I make myself clear?" Rouvelier asks.

"Yes sir. And what if he were to die? Would you sit well with the rest of the exorcist revolting against you?" Komui asks, thinking up ways to make this man die a horrible death.

"If he is to dies, so be it. At least he is to die an honorable death. And for them to revolt? I think not, they will obey my orders, no, your orders, whether they like it or not. The exorcists are the apostles of god, they have a dut-

'blah blah blah, apostles, we get that part already. Do you have fun stomping all over what little hope we have left? I mean, you just finished tormenting our precious Allen, the one whom gave us more light and hope. Sheesh, get a life. Or rather, end your life, for the sake of all that is good, just die. Hm, I wonder how he would feel if he was mercilessly sent onto the battlefield as a child with no way to protect himself.' Komui thinks, blocking out the inspector's words.

"….ou are to send him out on a mission and that is final, understand supervisor?"

"Huh, wha? Oh, yes sir, understood." 'Go jump into a bottomless pit you creep.'

"I'm glad we're finally on the same terms, well then, I'll be off." Rouvelier says as he walks out of the office.

Once the inspector is far away enough to hear anything from the office, Komui says "Who shoved a stick up his ass? Nasty octopus."

'-sigh- I don't know how I'm going to tell Linali this. They'll all take it hard. **Especially **Allen. God forbid he goes on a mad rampage to kill the inspector. Although, hm, that doesn't sound too bad.' Komui thinks, sighing. He was exasperated. Stupid inspector, stupid potion, stupid orders, stupid documents, stupid Linali standing by the office doo- hey wait, where did that come from?

"Nii-san? Is something wrong? I saw Inspector Rouvelier just barge out of your office and I wanted to make sure everything was alright." Linali says, inwardly shivering at the mention of his name.

"Linali it's just that… he's ordering me to send Kanda on a mission right away. He doesn't care if Kanda isn't ready for it yet." Komui sighs.

"But they can't do that! HE can't do that!! Right now Kanda's just a little kid, we're not even sure if he's still able to use Mugen!! He's not allowed to do that, is he?" Linali screams, on the verge of tears. "I will not let him recklessly endanger my family! Nii-san, please tell me you're not going to send him on a mission!! Please tell me you're gonna let Allen-kun keep him safe!!" Linali says, a hint of hysteria in her voice.

"I'm afraid I have to Linali-chan."

"But-

"But, he doesn't necessarily have to be alone on the mission, and he doesn't necessarily have to fight, now does he?" Komui asks, smiling.

"Nii-san…Nii-san you're a genius!!" Linali says, wiping away the tears that managed to surface in her eyes.

"Thank you Linali-chan!! I am so happy to hear that come out of your mouth!! Usually you'd say how you disapprove of me being your brother, and to stop harassing you all the ti-

"Nii-san…" Linali sighs.

"I know, all that's left, is to tell Allen-kun. So, good luck with that!!" Komui yells, running away. "Oh, and make sure Lavi knows as well, you three will be accompanying Kanda-kun on his mission!"

"N-N-NII-SAN!!" Linali yells angrily.

--

"Lavi-nii!" Kanda yells happily, running to hug the happy go lucky exorcist.

"-Laughs- Hey, how 'ya doin' Yuu-chan?" Lavi asks.

"Fine. Allen-ki and I were just playing hide and seek. Allen-ki's really clumsy." Kanda explains, pointing at Allen.

"You got that right." Lavi says laughing.

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!!" Allen yells exasperatedly. "Jeez, what's with kids these days? -Sigh- I sound like an old man talking like this. Well at least I'm sane, right? Well, not sane exactly, but…normal. Okay, so maybe I'm not normal per se, in fact, none of the exorcists are that normal because we have innocence and we fight the fat man's army of the dead. So, I'm normal when it comes to exorcists. But…then again, I'm cursed, I have a deformed arm, I can control the ark, I have white hair an-

"Lavi-nii, is it healthy to talk to yourself?" Kanda asks.

"Well, not really. It gets weird when you start having an actual conversation with yourself. Like, asking questions then answering back and it just keeps on going on from there. Mumbling to yourself is okay too. Why do you ask?"

"Because of that." Kanda says, pointing at Allen once more.

"Oi, Allen, you should stop doing that. You look like a senile old man." Lavi jokes, receiving glares from Allen. Sheesh, if looks could kill…

"Allen-ki, wanna play some more?" Kanda asks, hopping onto Allen's lap.

"It depends on what you want to play." Allen replies, setting his chin on Kanda's head.

"Why don't w-

"Allen-kun, Kanda-kun, Lavi-kun!!" Linali yells. "Come with me please."

--

After a few silent moments of tension, Allen decides to speak up.

"So, Kanda is being sent on a mission, like that?" Allen asks, comprehending the situation.

"Sadly, but look on the bright side Allen-kun, you, Lavi, and my adorable little sister will be going with him. There is no need for him to fight. Rouvelier only said to send him out on a mission, but he has yet to see the loopholes." Komui explains. "And that, is why I'm sending you three with him, we will not let Kanda die."

"You got that right. We'll keep Yuu-chan safe, don't worry Allen. We can do this." Lavi says, sending a grin in Allen's direction.

"Thanks Lavi." Allen mutters.

"Allen-ki, where are we going?" Kanda asks.

"You four are headed to a town about a days travel from here. I believe it is called Tenrai Iki (made the town's name up, I couldn't decide on an actual town in Europe so yea… Tenrai Iki roughly translates to Divine Spirit ). Your job is to simply destroy the akuma that have been lurking around the area. Simple enough, no?" Komui explains proudly.

"I hope so…" Allen mutters.

"Well then, off you three go." Komui says, shooing the four out of the room.

"Allen-ki, are we going out to play?" Kanda asks.

"Not exactly to play Kanda, but, uh…….-

"We're going to hunt bad people, well not people, I got it! We're going to hunt down spirits that are forcefully being summoned back and are being commanded to possess innocent people." Lavi states.

'Well, at least that's not completely wrong...' Allen and Linali think, smiling nervously.

"So you have to destroy the people?" Kanda asks with teary eyes. "Why?"

Lavi and Linali glare at Allen, expecting him to give Kanda a sufficient answer.

"Yuu, if we don't, those innocent people will suffer. We have to let them find salvation, so they can live peacefully in the afterlife. If we don't destroy them, they will continue to make others suffer, and will never be able to be at peace." Allen explains with a serene expression, causing the young Kanda to stare. "Yuu, are you okay?" Allen asks, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking that Allen-ki looks really pretty, especially when he's all calm like that!" Kanda states, making Allen turn a few nice shades of pink. "Allen-ki, daijobu? You're turning pink, are you catching a cold?" he asks, clinging to Allen's leg.

"I-I-I-I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry Y-Y-Yuu." Allen stutters, picking Kanda up.

"You sure?"

"Positive." Allen answers, smiling shyly.

--

"Aww, isn't that soo cute? To think, this is the Allen that couldn't stand Yuu, the one that was always bickering with him." Lavi says, staring at the sight before him.

"I know what you mean Lavi. Who knew Allen cared so much for Kanda? I mean, look at him, holding Kanda in his arms while he's asleep. Could it be, that Allen harbors secret feelings for the samurai?" Linali asks with a glint in her eye.

"W-W-W-Why would you say that?" Allen asks nervously.

"It's pretty obvious right now, if I do say so myself." Lavi points out. "And you know how kids these days are painstakingly blunt about their feelings and thoughts."

"And I thought I sounded like an old man sometimes." Allen mutters.

"Allen-kun, don't change the subject. With Kanda in this child form, it's pretty easy to tell that he loves you, and no, not in an older brother kind of way. So now all that's left is to ask is, do you have feelings for Kanda?" Linali asks.

"I-I-I truthfully, don't know right now. My mind's in turmoil." Allen confesses, looking down at the smaller boy in his arms with a smile on his face.

'You may not know how you feel right now, but it's obvious to us.' Linali and Lavi think.

**Kanda's Inner Mind…**

'They're talking about us, aren't they, Ka-chan?'

'_Yea, and don't call me that.'_

'Do you really think Allen-ki likes us?'

'_There is no us, we are one and the same. Even if you're just a younger version of myself. And probably, the moyashi's just really stupid to realize it.'_

'Ah! Don't insult Allen-ki!!'

'_Tch, whatever. Now, I need to ask you something.'_

'Nani, Ka-chan?'

'_Stop calling me that baka. Do you think you're capable of wielding Mugen?'_

'I don't think so. Mugen's to big for me to wield like this. But then how're we going to fight?'

'_That's exactly it. They don't plan on letting us fight. They will be protecting us during the mission. Tch, how annoying.'_

'But Ka-chan, what will we do if all of them get injured?'

'_I'll think of something when that times come, for the sake of Komui, that better not fucking happen.'_

'It's not polite to curse Ka-chan'

'_I swear the moyashi's rubbing off on you…'_

'Well, if I'm you, wouldn't that mean that he's rubbing of on you as well, Ka-chan?'

'_Oh hell no.'_

'Ne, Ka-chan, when do you think we'll return to normal?'

'_I'm not sure, that stupid supervisor never told me when this friking potion would wear off.'_

'Ka-chan?'

'_What?'_

'When that time comes, promise you'll take care of Allen-ki.'

'_Hn, are you stupid. We are one. Your feelings are my feelings, your motives, my motives. Got it?'_

'I'll take that as a "I promise I'll take care of my dearly beloved", sorta thing.'

'_Che. It's about time you woke up. We've arrived at the destination point.'_

'Un. Talk to you soon Ka-chan!'

--

"Wake up Kanda." Allen whispers.

"-yawn- Morning Allen-ki."

"Come on, we're about to get off. We have to check into the hotel, then we'll go looking around, okay?" Allen asks politely.

"Mkay."

"Allen, is he up yet?" Lavi's voice is heard from outside the train.

"Yea, we're coming out now."

"Well hurry it up, sheesh. I wanna be done with this mission as soon as possible. Or have you forgotten that Yuu-chan isn't able to fight right now?" Lavi asks.

"I didn't forget mommy. And mommy, if you don't stop stressing you're gonna have wrinkles on your forehead." Allen jokes.

"Haha, very funny Allen." Lavi says, ruffling said boys hair.

"Ah Lavi, you're messing up my hair." Allen complains.

"My, my, it seems you exorcists aren't taking your job seriously." A dark voice states.

"You should pay more attention and keep your guard up, shounen." says another voice.

"Tyki Mikk, huh?" Allen states as the figure appears next to him.

"A-A-Allen-ki? What's going on?" Kanda asks, afraid.

"Shit. Why now of all damn times? Linali, Lavi, take Kanda somewhere safe, I'll deal with them." Allen commands.

"But Allen, we can't leave you here." Lavi defends. "What's going to happen to you?"

"LAVI. Go now. Komui told us to watch over Kanda, that we have to keep him safe, that we won't let him die! Both of you go no- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Allen's scream was heard as Tyki's hand pierced his body, blood spurting out of his mouth and the wound.

"That's very touching shounen, but do not forget that your enemy is standing right beside you." Tyki whispers, withdrawing his hand to lick off Allen's blood.

"You -cough- bastard." Allen mutters.

"Now now shounen, you're hurting my feelings." Tyki whispers, licking blood off of Allen's face.

"Kindly fuck off." Allen says coldly, coughing up blood.

"ALLEN!" Lavi and Linali yell, running toward the boy.

"Kaichu: Ichigen" a voice whispers. And at once, a swarm of hell's insects surrounds Tyki.

"Hn, interesting." Tyki says, calling out tease.

"Get the fuck away from the moyashi right now you bastard." a voice says, malice dripping from his voice.

"Yuu?" Lavi asks. The figure before him nods.

"Kanda?" Linali says disbelievingly. Standing before them was Yuu Kanda, the eighteen-year-old, stoic samurai.

"Hn." he responds, gripping onto Mugen.

"It seems I've hurt your beloved, am I right?" Tyki asks indifferently, once again piercing Allen's body.

The scream that resonated throughout the town was terrifying, scaring Linali to tears. As for Kanda, who was shocked at the sight of more blood from his angel, he had begun charging towards the object of his anger.

"Let's see, what else should I do with him, hm?" Tyki asks mockingly.

"Nigentou: HAKKA TOUROU!" Kanda yells angrily, slashing out at Tyki.

"Tyki, retreat." Road says, appearing behind him.

"Have fun with your broken little toy." Road whispers menacingly as she and Tyki disappear into one of Road's dimensions.

"Yuu, Allen's lost too much blood!!" Lavi yells frantically.

"Shit." Kanda mutters, running to Allen.

"He's not going to die is he?" Linali asks, crying.

"Don't say that Linali." Lavi says, on the verge of tears. "I mean, t-this is Allen we're talking about, remember? He always manages to live."

"We need to get him back to HQ. And fast." Kanda states, picking Allen up bridal style. "Don't you dare die on me moyashi. Or I will fucking call you back just so I can kill you myself."

"Ka…nda….aishit…eru.." Allen whispers with difficulty, causing everyone to stop in their tracks.

"Don't you fucking die on me Allen."

* * *

Me: So, how'd you like this chapter? I'm not really good at drama scenes and all, but hey, I tried. Oh, and this chapter was 10 pages long, longer than what I would usually write. I hope you guys enjoyed it!! Review please!!

Faithfully yours,

Rai


	4. The Calm Before Another Storm

Me: Hey all, me again! Here with the fourth chapter of The Not So Innocent Child, but I guess you already knew that…heh!

Allen: Rai does not own D. Gray Man!

Lavi: Now then, let the story begin!!

--

**The (Not So) Innocent Child**

**Chapter 3: The Calm Before Another Storm**

--

_**Last Time:**_

"_Don't Say That Linali." Lavi says, on the verge of tears. "I mean, t-this is Allen we're talking about, remember? He always manages to live."_

"_We need to get him to HQ. And fast." Kanda states, picking Allen up bridal style. "Don't you dare die on me moyashi. Or I will fucking call you back so I can kill you myself."_

"_Ka…nda…aishi…teru.." Allen whispers with difficulty, causing everyone to stop in their tracks._

"_Don't you dare fucking die on me Allen."_

--

"Nii-san, how is he, is Allen-kun going to be okay?" Linali asks, voice cracked and eyes tear stained.

"He'll be fine, all he needs to do is stay in bed for a few days and he'll be up and running." Komui assures. A sigh of relief washing over the occupants of the room.

"So, how long does he have to stay in bed?" Lavi asks.

"Only four or five days. The wound should be closed around the third day, but we wouldn't want to risk the wound re-opening simply from walking around." The head nurse informs.

"I see." Lavi says, sighing at he looks at Allen's sleeping form. "A bookman isn't supposed to have a heart, yet I still feel the beating in my chest, and the emotions that come with it. Pain, regret, love, anger, loss, warmth, and hurt. Allen, I sure as hell won't forgive you if you pull something like that again." he says more to himself more than anyone else.

"You're not the only one Lavi." Linali whispers to herself. "You're not the only one…" she trails off; not wanting to imagine what would happen if they ever lost Allen.

"Ne, Yuu-chan?" Lavi starts. Kanda, not in the mood to retort, turns his head to face Lavi. "He will get through this; it wouldn't be like him not to." Kanda thinks these words over before nodding and glancing at the troublesome moyashi occupying the bed. As if on cue, blue eyes flutter open, examining his current location.

"ALLEN!" Lavi and Linali yell, joy, relief, and happiness evident in their voices. Allen tries to sit up but winces in pain, then remembering the wound or wounds inflicted upon him by that damned Noah (Heh, I love Tyki and all but hey, in here he's 'spose to be the bad guy!).

"Don't." A stern voice commands. Allen looks up at the owner of the voice and forces a smile.

"Kanda…everyone, I-

"It's alright Allen." Lavi reassures, grinning. "We're just glad you're alive."

"It's just as Lavi says, you don't have to apologize. But, Allen-kun." Linali starts sweetly. "If you _ever_ do something like that _again_, there will be _consequences_." Linali warns darkly. Allen sweat drops but smiles warmly at the group.

"Thank you, really." He says. "All of you."

"Okaeri." Kanda mutters, looking the other way. Allen grins cutely, a mild blush present on his face, and Linali and Lavi smile knowingly.

"Tadaima, Kanda, minna." Allen states, happiness washing over his entire being. Lavi then hatches an idea and he grins slightly.

"Linali, didn't Komui want us for something?" Lavi lies.

"Ah, oh yeah you're right, we should get going." Linali replies laughing nervously. "Well then, we'll see you two later!" Kanda raises a brow but smirks at his companions' behavior.

"Eh? Am I missing something here?" Allen asks, oblivious to the current situation. Another smirk, this time directed at him. "K-Kanda?" Allen asks nervously, staring at the teen that was gradually getting closer and closer to him.

"Hmm, what is it moyashi?" Kanda asks, now sitting at the former's bedside.

"Ah, no, uh, um…it's nothing." Allen mumbles, blushing a deep crimson. Kanda's smirk widens ever so slightly as he advances closer to the smaller boy. "K-K-Kanda! Can I h-help you?" Allen stutters nervously.

"Tell me moyashi." Kanda purrs. "Do you recall what it is you told me just before fainting?" Allen blushes even more and recalls the incident.

"_Ka…nda…aishi…teru.." _

"Well, I um, I mean, that is to say that I-

"So you do remember." Kanda whispers into his ear, causing him to shiver slightly.

"Y-Yea." Allen stutters. "I-Is there a p-problem with what I t-t-told you?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Kanda replies, capturing Allen's lips in a soft, loving kiss. Allen blushes an even deeper crimson and Kanda's lips tug forward into a smile at the moyashi's behavior. "Now, do you know what will happen to you if you ever do something like that again?" Kanda deadpans, his hand creeping toward Mugen's hilt. Allen pales.

"I think I have a pretty good idea…" Allen says, face palming. Kanda smirks and embraces the younger. "Kanda?" Allen asks, after a long moment of silence.

"Hn." Kanda mutters, head resting on Allen's shoulder, tightening his hold on the teen.

"You okay?" Allen asks.

"I'm fine." Kanda answers, Allen frowns.

"Hmph, don't lie mister. You don't look fine at all, you still haven't let go of me." Allen counters. Not that Kanda hugging him was such a bad thing, no it was a pleasant feeling. But, Kanda was acting strange is all. It's not like he wanted Kanda to let go of him or something. That would be preposterous

"You know…" Kanda starts, fixing their position so that he was lying on the bed and Allen's head rested on his chest.

"Go on…" Allen responds, awaiting Kanda's sentence.

"I really thought you were going to die." Allen gazes at the samurai's expression, hate…no that wasn't it. Fear and what was that, regret?

"Kanda…you know I wouldn't die like that, not when I have all of my nakama praying for m-

"But you almost died didn't you?" Kanda interrupts. Allen shuts his mouth and puts his arms around Kanda.

"I'm sorry." Allen apologizes, eyes tearing up. "I, I didn't mean to w-worry you so much. It's just that y-you weren't able to fight and I had to get everyone out of it safe and I, guess the only thing I'm used to doing in situations like that is sacrificing myself…And I couldn't bear the thought of you and everyone d-dying because of my lack of ability. I just didn't want you to die; I wouldn't be able to live with m-myself if I let you." Allen says, letting a few tears fall from his eyes. Kanda gets up and embraces the younger boy once again; letting him release the tears and emotions he kept bottled up inside of him.

"I'm sorry." Allen says once again, wiping tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"As long as you understand that you'll only make the others around you grieve if you continue to sacrifice yourself, then you're forgiven. As long as you know that you have comrades to help you…" Kanda trails off, wiping a tear from Allen's face.

"You know Kanda -sniff-…"

"Hm?"

"I think that's -sniff- the most I've ever heard you say in one sentence." BAM. "OW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR BAKANDA?!"

"Last time I get all sentimental because of you…" Kanda grits out. Allen smiles warmly at him. "Nani?"

"Thank you…for caring, and for worrying." Allen answers.

"But seriously, that is the most you've ever talked in one sentence. I mean, I think all hell just froze over; the mighty Kanda Yuu has spoken more than 10 words in one sentence! IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCOLYPSE!! And don't tell me, I'm the cause of all of this? I feel so special!" Allen chirps happily. Kanda refrains from using violence on the already wounded boy. Although the bump he received earlier might have messed with his brain a bit…oops.

"Mo.Ya.Shi." Kanda grits out, trying to keep his temper in check.

"I'm guessing I should stop now?" Allen laughs nervously. Kanda gives him the are-you-stupid glare and Allen shuts up.

SILENCE….

"Oh by the way, the name's Allen BaKanda!"

"I'll recognize that as your name when you don't come home beaten up every single damn time you get back from a mission _moyashi_."

"Hmph, at least I don't have long girly hair complete with a fringe!"

"Why you little brat…"

**Meanwhile…**

"So I guess things are back to normal for now?" Lavi asks, peeking at Allen and Kandas argument, or shall I say lover's spat.

"Yup. Although, the arguments will be a little bit different. You know, the making up parts and the…SQUEEE!!" Linali squeals at the possibilities for the new couple.

"Linali…" Lavi sweat drops.

"So, you two…having fun?" Allen asks.

"Oh yeah we're having a- shit. Linali we're going. NOW!" Lavi says, grabbing Linali and making a run for it.

"Just where do you think you're going usagi?" Kanda asks darkly.

"Do you think we're going to let you off for peeking in on our conversation?" Allen asks with a malicious tone. "Cause if you do, you are _sadly _mistaken!"

'Great, these two are in synch more than ever…damn it! I'm going to be minced meat at this rate!' Lavi thinks.

"LINALI! COULD YOU STOP FANTASIZING AND TRY TO HELP US HERE?!" Lavi yells.

"BOO BOO! Wrong again Lavi! We're not after her, besides it's not good to hurt women. We're after you!" Allen screams.

"WAH? THAT'S NOT FAIR!!"

"Life isn't fair usagi, you're going to learn that the hard way."

And as a scream of horror erupted throughout the headquarters, everyone had one thing in their minds. 'Things are finally back to normal.' Well, if you could call this daily routine normal…

And so, everything is calm once again…for now…

* * *

Ding! Did'ja like it!! I worked extra hard on the fluff! Oh, and my cousin brought this up, but have you guys wondered what the title is referring to? Cause Kanda's not a kid anymore. When I came up with the title for the story, the one thing I had in mind was 'The Ability To Adapt'. So all in all, I pictured these group of teens making difficult choices when it came down to it. And that even though they are merely children in a world filled with war and violence, they will do what they must if need be. So, I hope you liked it! Reviews are loved!!


End file.
